storysofinternetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
In a small town made in a forest, There where 2 men, Ben, a Normal outdoors person, and Ken, a insider who hates greenery. Ken is the Middle sized person who Wheres eletick shirts, and Ben is the small person who wheres Tree shirts and pance. Ben stays outside for most of the time, and vice verca for Ken. One day Ken installs a Laser fence on the doors of his (and ben’s) house. Ben: A new day! Time to go outside! *Ben sings a tune* *Laser fence zaps Ben* Ben: ??? What just happend? *Ben trys to go outside but Laser Fance zaps Ben again* Ben: This is not funny! *Ben trys to go outside for like 50 times, but fails eact time* *Ken walks in* Ken: Ah, you can’t go outside Ben! I installed a Laser fence on the Doors of the house so you can’t get out! But you CAN get iut if you can do this... Ben: TELL ME! Ken: You have to use a Computer/Laptop for 2 hours straght. Ben: @^#$ Ken: That is illegal. Ben: Fine... Soon, Ben uses a laptop, but he can’t get past the first minet. Ben: I SAID I DO NOT WANT TO USE THIS!!! Ken: Dear lord... You can’t go outside unless you stay on this laptop for 2 horus staght! Ben: ... Ken: (Thank god “he” consensed the sraeing.) Ben: Fine... 30 minets later... Ben: Ok... I loged in... Ken: (I never heared a person who takes 30 minets to get on a computer!) Ben: Hey! A game! Ken: Don’t touch that! Computer: Please insert disk Ben: ... Ben: The internet? At least it has some games... Computer: You are not conected Ben: ... Ken: Dear lord Ben: I need a glass of water! Ken: But if you do that, your record will brake and you will have to do it for a another 2 hours. Ben: ... Computer: Please Conect to the Internet Ben: Help me! Ken: Here, play this. *Ken gives Ben a game* Ben: Ropes and Fire? Are you sertain? Ken: yes. Ben: ok, better insert it. *Ben inserts disk* 10 minets later Ben: wow, tis fame is fUn! Ken: See? (He is missspeeling...) Ben: ^_^ Ken: (Dear lord... now he’s useing emotions...) 3 hours later Ken, you can stop now! It’s past 2 hours! Ben: B|_|I |t F|_|n!!!!!!!!111!!! (But its fun!) Ken: (Now he is using Leet speek?!?! I must get him to a doroter!) *Ken picks up Ben* Ben: /\/\0!!!11one W|-|i B3|\|????///? (No! Why Ben?) Ken: it’s for your own good! *Ken rushes to a Dorter* Ken: Dorter! My friend is insane! He is too Adicked to the Computer! He is useing Leet speek and emotions! Dorter: Looks like you need to use this. *Dorter gievs Ken a Objest* Ken: What does it do? Dorter: It removes all memerys! Ken: REMOVES ALL MEMORYS!?!? dOctre: Yes, but till the biging of the Paper. Ken: K. Dorter: Now find a way to put it on! *Ken rushes back to home* Ken: Here! Play this! Ben: y/-\|-|11! |\/| -0/\/\e!!!one1!11 (Yay! My Home!) Ken: (Now to but this on him...) *Ken puts Memory remover item on Ben* Ken: Yes! Ben: |\n 000ooo00!!!one!!!!!! *Ben’s memorys are esased till the biging of the paper* Ben: Why am i using this computer? What is the item on my head? Ken: You where too absesed with the computer so i did somthing to you. Ben: Can i go outside? Ken: Yes. Ben: Whoo! And so life was normal again, but life for them my change again... For the next Story. The End Category:Stickmen Category:Ben & Ken Series Category:Need Grammer Fixing Category:Basic Stories